


Project Partners

by sunazali



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Jessica-centric, Slow Burn, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunazali/pseuds/sunazali
Summary: Jessica Davis is making her 2nd return to Liberty High after Tyler Down’s attempted shooting. But this time, she was not excited. She was especially not excited to be partnered with her ex-boyfriend for a History project.





	1. First Day Back (Again)

April 25, 2018

 

After the trial, everything was supposed to go back to normal, right? That’s what Jessica thought. But it would be naive for her to believe life at Liberty High would ever be normal again. Still, Jessica was disappointed that her few moments of peace had been disturbed by Tyler Down’s attempted attack. Maybe this was her normal now.

••• 

It has been almost a week since the Spring Fling and it was time for her to make her 2nd return to Liberty. Except, this time she was not excited. 

In the last week, Jessica has been left to her thoughts, which might be nice for some people, but it was not what she needed. She was constantly thinking about what could have happened at the dance. “What if Clay never stopped Tyler? What if someone was killed?” 

It didn’t help that no information about the aftermath had surfaced. She had been left in the dark and had no clue of Tyler’s and Clay’s fate. All she remembered was Clay looking back at her and Justin while being pushed into the police car. He could be in jail for all she knows. But eventually, they would all know. 

At least her parents wanting her home was an excuse to hide the purple marks on her body that Justin had left.

What happened in the locker room was something else she was also dwelling on. Jessica had no clue how she would tell Alex. 

This wasn’t the first time she messed up like this. All of her friends were seeming to get their shit together, except her. It wasn’t fair, but she couldn’t blame anyone but herself. She had to figure out her feelings. Alex has been there for her through so much and she repays him by doing what? Leading him on and cheating on him with Justin, who she knows Alex is jealous of. Alex might be destroyed when he finds out. The last thing Jessica wanted was her best friend thinking he was not enough for her, or that he was the problem.

Jessica sat at her desk, drawing swirls onto her notepad. It was an activity that distracted her from her problems. 

She changed into a new pair of pajamas she had bought at the mall with Nina, a camisole top and stylish shorts. 

Recently, she started sleeping in her own bed again, even without her dad by her side. It was a big achievement, being able to feel safe in the place where she had been assaulted. 

She glanced over at her clock that sat on her bedside table. 10:00 PM. That meant less then 12 hours until she would be back to school, Again. What would it like?

•••

Jess woke up to her phone alarm at 7 AM. She groaned, not excited for the day that followed. She pulled herself out of bed and into a outfit: A light blue dress with flowers on it, a black and white bomber jacket, tights and boots. She finished off the outfit with some light makeup, then rushed downstairs. 

Her dad felt that he should drive her to school today, to make sure she would be safe.

As soon as she arrived, she hurried to her locker, and then to homeroom. Thanks to the alphabetical seating arrangement, she was in the same homeroom as Justin, someone she was trying to avoid.

He sauntered in, the two made brief eye contact until she quickly turned away. He nodded, understanding her reasons. 

He looked tired, maybe something was keeping him up at night too. 

Jessica pulled out a book and attempted to ignore him, but she felt his eyes on her throughout the whole 15 minutes of homeroom. It made her uneasy, until finally, the 1st bell rang.

•••

Her day continued slowly. She hated walking by girls gossiping about the previous dance. They didn’t know what could have happened. 

Jess had History next, a class she enjoyed, believe it or not. She took her usual seat toward the toward the front of the classroom. 

She opened her book and continued where she had left off. “That’s when I see him. Peter Kavinsky, walking down the hallway.” 

Jessica glanced up and noticed Justin walking into the room. He looked around the classroom for a seat. Of course, even though there were plenty good seats, he chose the one beside her. 

He was much more energetic than he was in the morning. He gave her a genuine smile as he pulled out the chair next to her. 

She glared at him and looked back down at her book.

“You really had to sit next to me?” She said, in a harsh tone.

The smile he was wearing quickly faded. He looked guilty. Jessica was wishing she hadn’t said anything at all. 

They were stealing glances at each other until he leaned over and read out loud from the page:

“Like magic. Beautiful, dark-haired Peter Kavinsky.”

“Hey! Stalker much?!” She shrieked as she pulled the paperback book away from him. 

This made him laugh again and he leaned back over to his seat. 

“Who’s Peter Kavinsky? Are we similar?” He said with a grin on his face. He really did have an amazing smile.

“You used to be. I’m not really sure anymore.” 

Again, his smile faded. He hadn’t even read the book but by her tone he knew it wasn’t positive. 

Jessica wished she hadn’t said anything. Again. 

The teacher walked in and started class. He announced that he was assigning a project on The Age of Exploration. He also announced that the partner would be the person next to you. 

Jessica sighed and looked over at Justin. They both made the same face. Great.

•••

She walked into last period to see Alex waving and smiling at her. She smiled back and his silliness made her laugh. 

As she sent down she received a message: 

Monet’s? 

She grinned and responded: 

I could use a hot chocolate :)

Even though everything was normal, it didn’t seem right to her. Where was Clay? Where was Chloe? And how would she tell Alex?

•••

Jessica walked into Monet’s around 3:15. She got there before Alex, so she ordered a hot chocolate and took a seat at their usual spot.

It wasn’t long until Alex walked in. He had improved a lot with walking and barely needed her help, but she hurried over.

“Are you sure you don’t want any help?” 

“I’ve got it!”

The couple approached the counter to order Alex’s drink. Like usual, he tried something different. Today, he chose a Chocolate drink with rainbow sprinkles. 

After ordering, Alex reached for Jess’ hand. She flinched and quickly moved her hand away. He looked at her with worried eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Uhh- Nothing! You just scared me!” 

Alex wasn’t buying it and he gave her a confused look. She changed the subject.

“So.., have you heard anything about Clay?” 

“Actually, yeah. My dad told me they questioned him a lot but sent him home.” 

“Really?” What about Tyler?”

“I’m not sure. I doubt anything good.” 

A barista placed their drinks on the table. Alex reached for his.

“Did you get assigned that Exploration project in History?” Jessica asked.

“Yeah. I lucked out and got partnered with Zach. Who’d you get?”

“Justin.” 

“Is this a F.M.L moment?” Alex responded with a small grin on his face 

“No. It’s just- weird. You know?” 

“I get that.” 

But Alex didn’t know the real reason it was weird, besides obvious ex-boyfriend drama. She had to tell him. Soon. 

•••


	2. Guilty

As Jess walked in her house, her dad was waiting on the couch. Her father had always been extremely protective of her, but ever since the trial, he had been more so. 

“How was school? Was everything alright?” 

“Everything was fine, Dad. Don’t worry.” She sighed. 

Everything was fine. Bryce wasn’t even allowed near her, and his group hadn’t bothered her since the note Montgomery left in her locker.

“Ok, I’m just making sure. I love you, kiddo. 

“I love you too, Dad.”

••• 

Jessica was sitting at her desk, finishing up her Math homework. Although, she was paying more attention to her Instagram feed than her homework.

While mindlessly scrolling through photos of her classmates partying and having fun, she noticed a specific photo.

A photo of Chloe and Bryce at his pool house, kissing. 

chloe._rice: wouldn’t want to spend my weekend with anyone else. @brycemoney23

Jessica was disappointed that they were still together, but she knew she couldn’t blame Chloe for staying with Bryce. 

She wanted to help. Jessica decided she’d send her a private message.

Jessica tapped her foot on the floor as she thought of what to say to Chloe.

@cheerstojess: we haven’t talked since the dance. how have you been?

Jess waited for the message to send, then shut off her phone. She was eager to see Chloe’s response.

•••

Walking into school the following day, Jessica had only one thing on her mind. She needed to talk to Justin (and hopefully Chloe, eventually.) 

She was nervous approaching his locker. What was she supposed to say? This situation was her fault. How could she express her guilt? 

After several second of her standing by his locker, Justin noticed her presence. 

“Uhh... Hey?” Justin asked with a faint smile. He was surprised to see her, considering her harsh attitude toward him the previous day and their actions at the Spring Fling. 

“We need to talk.”

“Oh. Yeah, that. Ar-Are you going to tell Alex? Well, I guess you kind of have to but-“ 

“I will tell him. Soon.” She sighed. “I just have to figure out how. I don’t want to lose him.” 

“And I’m sorry for bringing you into this.” She continued as she focused her eyes at the floor, avoiding eye contact. 

“It’s not your fault, Jess.” He said softly as he placed as a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing her to look back up at him.

They were now looking directly at each other. 

To her own her surprise, she didn’t flinch at this contact. The touch felt warm and kind, as was the look in his eyes. It gave her a sense of clarity. 

After several seconds of contact, she pulled away.

“Well, I should probably get to class. I’ll see you in History?” She said, with a small grin. 

“Oh! Uh- yeah. See you in History.” 

Jessica grinned widely as she quickly walked away. She felt giggly and excited, like she wanted to dance. 

•••

As the final bell of the day rang and students flooded out of the classroom, Jessica whipped her phone out and texted Alex. 

Could we meet at Monet’s later? I need to talk to you.

He responded very quickly. 

Sure. What about?

The situation made her uncomfortable. Lying is bad, but lying to your best friend about cheating is horrible. She typed a response.

I’ll tell you later. 

•••

The couple sat silently at their usual table, their drinks in front of them.

Jessica was attempting to keep her nerves under control, which wasn’t easy. She took a minuscule sip of her drink (hot chocolate, of course).

Alex eventually broke the silence.

“So..., what did you want to tell me?”

His tone wasn’t exactly harsh, but it was colder than how he usually spoke. It was more demanding.

Jessica inhaled and exhaled dramatically. She needs to tell him now. 

“Um. At the dance.., Justin and I, we-“ She inhaled and exhaled again, quicker than the previous time. “We kind of hooked up.” 

"You kind of hooked up?" He said sharply. 

His eyes were narrowed and his fingers tense around his drink.

“It kind of just happened...-and it’s all my fault! I guess I just wanted to say that I’m sorry.” 

She spoke fast and indistinctly. Her eyes were focused on the table in front of her. Jessica felt her eyes watering, but she kept the tears back.

Alex looked at her blankly until disappointment and gloom rushed his face. His eyes looked glossy. 

He hovered his hand over his face, hiding his expression from her.

“I-I. Just go!” Alex huffed as he dismissed her. 

Alex was distressed as he avoided her gaze, still facing the inside of his hand. His once glossy eyes were now blurry and wet. 

Jessica pulled her bag into her arms and stood up, but was hesitant to leave. She felt as though she hadn’t said enough to him. Maybe she said too much. 

He continued to ignore her. Jess registered that he truly wanted her gone. 

She gave him a remorseful look and headed down the stairs and toward the exit. 

Alex covered his face with his both his hands once he heard the heavy Monet’s doors slam behind her. He sniveled somberly, trying to not make a scene.

••• 

Jessica slammed her car door shut. She cursed and smacked the steering wheel in front of her.

“Fuck!” She winced. 

Jess’ phone chimed and her faintly cracked screen lit up.

@chloe._rice: jess, thank god. can we talk? please.


	3. Maybe...

Jessica angrily swiped the tears away from her eyes and squinted at her phone.

 

Chloe _really_ couldn’t have chose a worse time.

 

This whole situation easily could have been avoided if she just decided to not follow her ex into a locker room. Jess wanted to punch Justin’s stupid adorable face.

 

She slumped down into the leather of the car seat, exhaled and closed her eyes.

 

Jessica’s phone buzzed. A call from Chloe Rice. How did Chloe even get her number? Her phone rang again — and again.

 

Jess groaned and reluctantly picked up the phone.

 

Jessica huffed. “Yes?”

 

“Je-Jess! Can we talk? I need your help.”

 

“With what?” Jessica asked, continuing to wipe the tears out of her face.

 

“I- don’t know what to do about Bryce.” Jessica noticed how desperate Chloe was in the tone and urgency of her voice.

 

“Do you think that you could talk to your parents?”

 

“I’m... I’m not sure.” Chloe sniffled. “They’re gonna be so mad at me.”

 

Jessica sighed. How the fuck was she supposed to know anything about this? She couldn’t let Chloe stay at her house, obviously. Her father wasn’t so trusting of Jess’ usual friends — and Jess couldn’t even imagine his reaction to _Bryce_ _Walker’s_ girlfriend.

 

Jess cleared her throat. “I think you need to tell your parents, first.

 

“Are you sure?

 

“Yeah. I think you’re gonna need their support the most — for whatever you decide to do.

 

“And...” Jess continued. “You’ll always have me as well.” Jess smiled sympathetically.

 

“Thank you.” Chloe sniffled

 

“Of course.” 

 

The call ended with a familiar beep. To her surprise, Jess was much more tranquil than she had been just minutes before.

 

•••

“We should probably make a PowerPoint.” Justin said, without looking up from his computer that sat in his lap. (Well, _technically_ Clay’s computer). “Since then we can both work on it.”

 

“Yeah.” Jess looked up from her own computer. She was on her stomach in the back of the History classroom. Luckily for her, Coach Patrick has given them time to work on their project in class. “That’s a good idea.”

 

Justin was sitting across from her, between the desks and the drawers in the corner.

 

She knew he was wondering how it went with Alex. “So...”

 

“I told Alex...” Jessica started. Justin perked his head up. “About us. And, you know, the dance.”

 

“What did he say?” Justin replied, worried and wide-eyed.

 

“Well...” Jessica rolled off of her stomach and sat up. “I wouldn’t say he took it well.

 

Justin didn’t respond. He sat and listened intently.

 

Jess looked down at the floor. “That night...that was... a _mistake_.” She exhaled, still looking at her feet. “But, —then why did I _do_ _it_?”

 

Jess continued. “I just- _I_ _don’t_ _know.”_

 

Justin smiled softly at her words. “Maybe—“

 

The bell rang. “Okay! I guess we’ll... work on this later?” Jess collected her things and rushed out of the classroom.

 

“Oh. Uhh... yeah!” Justin yelled after her.

 

•••

 


	4. Alive

Lunch couldn’t have been more awkward. Her so-called “group” didn’t always sit together. In fact, Jess often sat with Nina — maybe even more than she sat with Alex.

 

She didn’t really have a choice today. Jess walked toward Nina’s usual table, where Nina waved at her. “Jess! Hey!”

 

“Hey!” Jess dropped her food tray onto the table.

 

Nina couldn’t help but notice how distracted Jess was.

 

Alex was glaring at her from his usual table, as was Zach, who was sitting right across from him.

 

Jess knew it would stupid to assume that Alex wouldn’t tell Zach. She couldn’t expect him not to.

 

“Jess? What’s wrong?” Nina asked, confused.

 

She sat down and picked at her food. “It’s nothing.”

 

The two Ex’s (if you could even call them that) continued to steal glances at each other.

 

One of the times, Jess waved at him. Alex only gave her a hurt grimace, then he turned away.

 

•••

 

4:00 PM. Jess was sitting in Monet’s — by herself this time. It was funny how the cafe had become a place for both the worst and the best times.

 

She made sure not to sit at Hannah’s table, in case Alex walked in.

 

Her phone buzzed, and it wasn’t Chloe, Nina or Alex.

 

**Justin:** hey! you sort of ran out on me today. want to come over?

 

She giggled at the text, and another appeared.

 

**Justin:** you know, to work on the project.

 

**Jess:** sure. just lemme finish up at Monet’s :)

 

**Justin:** ok cool! see ya then :D

 

•••

 

Jess parked her car in the Jensens’ driveway.

 

It wasn’t long until Justin ran out to help her with her bag (which she could definitely get by herself).

 

“I’ve got that!” Justin pulled her brown book bag over his shoulder.

 

Jess gave him a defeated look. “I could have got it.”

 

“I know you _could_ have.” Justin smiled.

 

Jess giggled. “How chivalrous of you.”

 

She could tell it was hard for him to hide his blush.

 

“We should.. uh... head inside.” Justin pointed to the front door with _that_ smile.

 

•••

 

Mr. Jensen was cooking some kind of pasta with pink sauce in the kitchen. He turned around as he heard them come in. “Jess! It’s nice to see you.”

 

“It’s nice to see you too!” Jess replied to the older man.

 

“So... Clay is at Sheri’s working on his own project.” Justin said as he brought Jess farther into the house. “So we have his, well, _our_ , room to ourselves.”

 

Jess nodded.

 

The two were now in his room. Justin was lying on top of Clay’s bed, while Jess was sitting at his desk.

 

They sat working in silence, until Jess spoke up. “It’s nice to see you doing so well. It seems like just yesterday that I’d be doing this whole project myself.” She giggled.

 

Justin turned toward her. “Yeah.” He smirked. “Being with the Jensens’....it’s really changed me. I-In a good way.”

 

Jess spun the desk chair around to face him and nodded.

 

He continued “But, I know I’ll never be able to make up for what I did and the person I used to be.” He looked down and sighed. “I was so used to parties...and Bryce. I guess I just...never saw anything wrong with that?” He questioned.

 

Jess felt guilty for some reason. “You know I don’t blame you for anything, Justin.”

 

“And...” Justin looked back up. “I actually wanted to apologize-“ He cut her off. “You _never_  have to apologize.”

 

“Actually, I do.” She inhaled. “I was...really cruel to you when you came back.” She played with the silver ring on her finger, avoiding eye contact. “And...I didn’t mean anything I said to you. I guess I was just so mad at you that I didn’t know what I was even saying.”

 

Jess looked back up at him, looking into his eyes. “I’m really happy you’re back and.... _alive._ ”

 

Justin smiled — just a little bit. “Yeah. I am too.”

 

•••

 

Justin walked her to her car. “Thanks for coming over today!”

 

Jess opened the backseat door and put her book bag in, shutting it soon after. “Of course.”

 

Jess opened the car door and moved to get in, until Justin stopped her. “Jess! Wait.”

 

“Yeah?” She asked, turning back to face him.

 

Justin moved closer and leaned down, planting a soft, surprising kiss on her lips as he cupped her cheek.

 

The kiss was just as soft as the kiss a week before, but she was wronging anyone this time. She didn’t pull away, and she actually took some time to enjoy the old reminiscent feeling.

 

Justin pulled away after about a minute. “Sorry, I had to.”

 

Jess didn’t mind at all. She smiled — also, just a little bit. “Don’t worry, I liked it.”

 

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justin texts like such a dork. That might just be me reflecting how I text, though. This chapter was super cute! I had a lot of fun writing it. These two really deserve more happy scenes!! :(


	5. Study Buddies?

~~~~Jessica groaned. She was at school way too early for comfort to get extra work done. Plus, she couldn’t sleep that well for the last several nights, considering her and Justin’s kiss on Friday.

 

She laid her head on the table and started to daze off — until the sound of a books slamming down on the library table.

 

She abruptly perked her head right up to see Alex looking at her. “Can I help you?” She asked, confused.

 

Alex sat awkwardly in the chair across from her.

 

“Why wasn’t I _enough_ for you?”

 

“Wha-“ Alex cut her off. “I did _everything_ for you.”

 

Jess didn’t respond.

 

“I did nothing but _love_ and _support_ you!” Alex was loud, and people were starting to listen. “I just don’t get _you!”_

 

He continued. “I love you, Jess! I always have! Alex’s voice started to crack. “You just _don’t_ _care.”_ He shook his head.

 

“I do care!”

 

“No! Jess, you don’t! You never have. Not last year at the dance, and not now.”

 

“Alex-“

 

At this point, Alex didn’t give a shit if he cried. “Why can’t that...just.. be enough!?”

 

“Because.... I’m still _in_ _love_ with _Justin_!” Jess blurted out.

 

Immediately, she covered her mouth with her hands. She hadn’t even admitted it to herself, but she had just admitted it to Alex and half of the library.

 

Alex was taken aback. He shook his head in disbelief. It looked like he might even laugh. “I knew it.” He picked up his books and made his way toward the exit.

 

“Wait!” Jess hurried after him.

 

Alex turned back to face her. “Just so you know, when he breaks your heart, you better not come to me about it.” He turned to keep walking, then stopped and looked back. “‘Cause you had your chance.”

 

He kept going out the door. And Jess didn’t stop him.

 

 

•••

 

 

Jess didn’t go to class. She didn’t want to face anyone, especially not _Zach._ She didn’t need _that_ lecture right now.

 

She didn’t understand how she could be so inconsiderate. Jess was always slightly aware of Alex’s feelings for her. She’d be lying if she said that she didn’t feel something as well. She liked being with Alex. He was safe — familiar. But it wasn’t fair to lead him on. She’d be lucky if she could salvage some kind of friendship with him.

 

Jess made her way to the top of the bleachers. She took out her phone.

 

 **Justin:** where are you?

 

(• • •)

 

 **Justin:** what happened?

 

She ignored the text and sat on the highest bleacher.

 

It wasn’t long until she saw Justin climbing the stairs to join her. Jess wanted to leave, but she knew it would be sketchy if she ran now.

 

“What are you doing out here?” He asked as he approached her.

 

Jess sighed. “What does it look like? I’m skipping, _obviously.”_

 

Justin was caught off guard by her harsh tone, considering their pseudo-date not that long ago.

 

“It’s not a big deal, just...leave me alone.” She turned away from him, sniffling.

 

“Jess, what’s wrong?” He asked, concerned.

 

Jess didn’t wanted to lie. She knew she needed to open up to him. “I just.” She sniffled. “I feel like _such_ an asshole.”

 

Justin sat down next to her (maybe a little too close). “Jess, Alex will forgive you.” He pulled her closer to him. “You _know_ he will.”

 

Jess put her head on Justin’s shoulder and let the tears she was holding back fall. “I don’t think I deserve forgiveness at this point.”

 

“Jess, you made a mistake. A pretty terrible mistake. It happens.” He wiped the tear dripping down her face. “And...it wasn’t all bad.” He joked.

 

“I guess.” She giggled. “Are you really sure he’ll forgive me?”

 

“Yeah, I think he will — _eventually.”_

 

“And we should probably head back, we still have a project to present tomorrow!”

 

Justin reached his hand out to help her up, which she gladly took in her own.

 

“Hey, Justin?” She asked as they headed back. 

 

“Yeah?” He looked back over his shoulder.

 

“Thanks.”

 

•••

 

 

 

 **Jess:** Monet’s??

 

 

 

 **Jess:** please?

 

 

 

 **Alex:** Fine.

 

 

Jess and Alex met at Monet’s again, just like they had days before, and many times before that. But, no fun drinks or hot chocolates were ordered.

 

Jess knew what she needed to say. “First, I’m sorry. I really never meant to lead you on. I like you, but...it’s unfair to you...and to me for us to be together. And I know there aren’t any excuses for what I did.”

 

Alex stared for a minute, nodding his head. “I’m sorry for lashing out at you.”

 

Jess shook her head. “No. No. You had a reason to be mad at me. What I did...that was fucked up.”

 

Jess continued. “I was being...super inconsiderate and selfish. I wasn’t even thinking about who I was hurting and... I definitely should have been.

 

“What I said about Justin breaking your heart, I didn’t mean that I hoped he broke it. I hope that works out. Really.” He smiled.

 

“Yeah. I hope it does to. Come here.” The two hugged tightly. “I hated not talking to you.”

 

“It seems like not even a week goes by and so much changes. I have so much to tell you.” He said, placing his head on her shoulder.

 

They pulled away. “So? Friends?” She asked.

 

Alex snickered. “Yeah. We’re friends.”

 

 

•••

 

 

“Thank you, Justin and Jessica.” Coach Patrick said. “That was... _interesting.”_

 

Justin and Jess finished up their slideshow and headed back to their seats toward the windows.

 

“Great job.” Jess complimented.

 

Justin snorted. “Same to you. I really hope we did well. I need to pass this class so I can graduate.”

 

“You know, I could help you study. Well...If Clay wouldn’t mind. I wouldn’t want to take away from your “brother bonding” time.”

 

“I don’t think Clay would mind. But....”

 

“But?” Jess questioned.

 

“I’d rather do something else? Maybe....a date? Like, a _real_ date and not fast food or getting high?”

 

“That might be a first. We weren’t exactly...a _formal_ couple last time we dated.” She giggled.

 

“I guess I was thinking we could...start over. But it’ll be different this time. Better. I promise.”

 

Jess placed her hand over his. “I would really like that.” She beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I hope you enjoyed! This definitely won’t be my last jesstin story. I have lots of plans for them in the future. Thank you for reading!


End file.
